Coffee Shops and Latte Art
by ExtremeSaucicity
Summary: AU in which Austin is a charming barista and Ally is a talkative coffee shop squatter. There may or may not be some flirting afoot.


A/N: Tumblin' through Tumblr and made the mistake of reading this post: Every fandom should have a coffee shop AU.

It doesn't help that Ross Lynch is always wearing those beanies and flannel and tons of bracelets on his wrists. Not unlike a hipster. So, I slapped an apron on him and shoved a coffee pot in his hands.

And this was born.

–

"You've been sitting there for, like, an hour and forty minutes."

The brunette froze at the accusing tone, causing her pencil to stop mid-sentence. A little miffed that someone had broken her concentration, she slowly looked up from the writing in her notebook and blinked at the source of her interruption.

One of the baristas was staring down at her with a small frown while holding a mostly full coffee pot in one hand. He wore an unbuttoned red and blue flannel shirt over a black top and a dark gray beanie. On his black apron bearing the name of the establishment, Grindhouse, there was a name tag that read _Austin_.

She hesitated for a moment and dropped her pencil. "Um, is that a problem?"

His free hand scratched at his temple under the beanie for a moment and he shrugged. "Well, not really. But do you want a refill or anything?" He lifted the pot and gave her a pointed look.

She peered into the bottom of her long-forgotten regular, black coffee. Half of it was still there, but had obviously gone cold, causing the both of them to grimace.

"Nah, I'm fine," she answered with a small and animated shake of her head, causing her soft brown waves to bounce around her face.

"Because if you're just gonna sit there and not drink our coffee to —" he raised an eyebrow as he took note of her reading material "— take notes on _The Man Who Mistook His Wife for a Hat_, then maybe you should, like, do that at the library or something."

"Oh," she laughed nervously. "Um, sorry. It's for a psychology class."

"Uh-huh," he said slowly with a short nod. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but you can't just buy one cup of coffee and then sit the—"

"_I can't go to the library_," she interrupted in a desperate rush, sounding slightly crazed. And then her eyes widened at her tiny outburst and she suddenly looked embarrassed and mortified.

He looked at her oddly. This girl, by far, was one of the weirder customers he'd ever encountered. And that was saying something, considering some of the more zealous hipsters he'd served in the past. "Why? Do you need directions or something?"

"No," she replied quickly with a firm shake of her head. "I, uh, I don't like to study there."

He blinked at her. "I thought that was the whole point of a library? You know, with all the books and the learning?"

"It's too quiet," she mumbled, looking down at her notes and doodling a tiny tornado in the corner of the page.

Austin furrowed his brows at that. "Too quiet?" he repeated incredulously.

She lifted her head to give him an unsure look. "Yeah. The quiet makes me crazy and I like a little noise. But I can't study at home, either. I know, I know. 'Just play a little music or turn on the TV for some background noise.' Well, I can't do music because even though I love music — I mean, come on, who _doesn't_ love music? Other than the deaf, but I think that's a different scenario — I always end up focusing on whatever I'm listening to instead of doing any actual studying. And I can't turn on the TV because all the different voices and sounds are just _way_ too distracting for me," she rambled, gesturing wildly with her hands the entire time.

Austin was starting to look a little overwhelmed, and even a bit frightened.

The talkative brunette didn't seem to notice and continued, "Over the years, I realized that coffee shops were the best. The occasional noises from all the grinders and the machines, plus the soft and quiet chatter... it all kind of... relaxes me, I guess. And, of course, the smell of coffee is always a definite bonus," she concluded with soft smile.

His eyebrows shot up when she finally finished. "So... yes on that refill?" He held up the coffee pot with a little shake.

"Oh," she blushed and ducked her head, realizing that he probably hadn't cared to hear any—if not all—of her rambling. "That would be great." Still looking down, she pinched the napkin her coffee mug was sitting on and shyly pulled it across the table for Austin to refill.

Austin chuckled at her. "Good thing the refills are free, yeah?" he smirked, pouring her a new cup with an amused shake of his head.

"Thank you," she muttered quietly, still looking down as she took a small sip of her coffee. She grimaced at the taste but didn't say anything.

"No _way_," Austin breathed, his jaw dropping a bit. He pointed a finger at her accusingly. "You don't even _like_ coffee!" he spluttered, eyes widening dramatically.

She jumped in her seat and nearly choked on her mouthful of coffee. Her tiny fist thumped her chest a few times."I do, too!" she protested weakly, coughing mildly.

He glared at her, unconvinced. "Yeah?" he challenged, "Then why didja make this face, huh?" And then he scrunched up his features in an exaggerated impression of her previous grimace. "Huh? Why'd ya make that face?" And then he somehow managed to scrunch up his features even further.

The studious girl blinked rapidly and gaped at him, absolutely stunned. "I—what?"

He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "Are you, like, some sort of weird coffee shop squatter?"

She opened her mouth wordlessly and tilted her head to the side with deeply furrowed eyebrows. After a moment, she only repeated herself. "I—_what_?"

Austin sighed, deeply and dramatically. "Why are you drinking the coffee if you don't even like it?"

A bright red colored her cheeks. "I like to study in coffee shops but I can't just sit down without ordering... and, um, regular coffee is the cheapest thing on the menu, so..."

He gave an amused scoff. "Wow," he breathed.

She winced and looked at him with her large, doe eyes. "A—are you going to kick me out?" she asked quietly with drooping shoulders.

Austin deflated slightly, suddenly feeling bad for giving this girl a hard time. "No," he muttered with a shake of his head. "Just... finish studying," he sighed with a dismissive wave of his hand.

She instantly brightened and beamed at him. "Will do!" And then she gave him a two fingered salute and he was pretty sure it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

He rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. "You're just lucky you're cute," he grumbled under his breath.

Her head shot up and she frowned. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Austin's eyes widened and he quickened his pace back to the counter. "Nope, just have to clean up my station! Enjoy your lukewarm coffee!"

–

A couple of days passed by and Austin saw no sign of that weird, but admittedly rather cute, brunette.

But on a rare slow Saturday afternoon, the chime above the door signaled a new customer and when he looked up from wiping down the counter, he was pleasantly surprised to see his favorite coffee shop squatter.

"Hey!" he greeted cheerfully with an easy grin. He opened his mouth to ask if she wanted her usual cup of black coffee when she bounded up to the counter, a little frazzled.

"Hi," she shot back breathlessly, running a hand through her brown waves hurriedly. She bit her lip and then inhaled deeply, seemingly gearing herself up for something.

"Uh-oh," Austin muttered under his breath, bracing himself for some sort of inane rambling.

"Look, I know it kind of irked you last time when I just sat there with the same cup of coffee and did my homework." She shifted the strap of her book bag and looked at him with pleading eyes. "But I have a giant exam I need to study for and an even bigger paper to write. Could you please, _please_ just let me sit here and do it all? I tried the library a few times this past week and I just can't do it. The quiet was driving me _insane_."

Austin blinked at her. "Ohhh-kaaay..." he said slowly, not sure how to react to her rambling.

"And I know this is, like, _super_ rude to ask of you, but could you just walk by every so often to refill my coffee?" She rummaged through her pocket and counted the few bills and change she had. "Here's... four dollars and fifty-seven cents. I know, I know! I'm being really difficult, but I'll be too focused on my homework to ask for a refill and I really don't want to be that coffee shop squatter you accused me of being."

Austin furrowed his brows at the money. "Coffee's only two seventy-five. And refills are free."

She blushed. "Well, yeah, but I'm just paying you for being such a crazy and difficult customer," she muttered, averting her eyes. "Look, if you don't want me to stay, that's fine. I'll just—"

"If I agree to refill your coffee, will you stop talking?" he interrupted in exasperation.

She looked a little offended but then fully processed what he had said. "Yes! Yes, I'll stop talking!" And then because she was adorably dorky, she even mimed zipping up her lips and throwing away the key over her shoulder.

Wow, Austin didn't even know people still _did_ that.

He shook his head, snickering slightly. "Keep your chump change. I promise I'll come by and refill your coffee." He reached for the pot and poured the coffee into a bright yellow mug.

With a huge sigh of relief, she beamed at him. She slapped three dollars on the counter and pocketed the rest. "Thank you!" she gushed, turning around to sprint to her favorite booth.

"Whoa, hey!" Austin called after her retreating back.

"Yes?" she frowned, turning around in confusion.

"Uh, forgetting something?" he smirked with a raised eyebrow.

When her look of confusion deepened, he held up the cup on a matching saucer and nodded his head toward it, arching his brow up even further.

"Oh!" she exclaimed cutely, running over and taking it gratefully from his grasp. "Thank you," she paused, eyes flicking to his name tag before meeting his again with a warm smile, "Austin."

He waved her off good-naturedly. "No problem. Kick ass on that paper," he laughed with a wink.

Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Oh, uh, thanks," she stuttered, suddenly becoming shy. "I'm, um... I'll just... uh." She gestured wildly about and then looked pained while he snickered in utter amusement. "I think I'll just go sit down," she finished flatly, rushing to her preferred booth in the back, careful not to spill her coffee.

Austin felt himself grinning stupidly as he watched her take her seat and begin unpacking her book bag.

–

"Here," Austin murmured softly a while later, placing a new red cup in front of the girl who was focused entirely in her studies. "You look like you could use a break."

The brunette looked up at him in surprise, before glancing at her new drink and then back at him. "I didn't order another drink," she said after a moment of hesitation.

Austin opened his mouth and then closed it uncertainly, shifting his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "It's, uh, it's on the house," he coughed slightly, "since you don't like drinking it black."

She gasped at that. "Oh, no, you don't have to do that!" She hurriedly picked up her previous yellow cup. "I love black coffee!" she declared wildly, taking a long sip and powering through an intense grimace. "So—bleeeh—delicious!" She topped everything off with a cheesy thumbs up. "Yay!" she cried weakly.

He scoffed, partly exasperated and partly amused. "Yeah, uh-huh. Real convincing." He gestured to the new drink he had just set down and shrugged casually. "It's not a big deal. It's just a regular latte, nothing fancy, but yeah."

She hesitated and nibbled at her lower lip. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly but her hands were already reaching out for the red cup.

He rolled his eyes playfully and made little '_go on, go on_' gestures with his hands.

She finally peered properly into the cappuccino cup and gasped in pure delight. "Wait! Is that—?"

On the surface of her latte, Austin had drawn a little hat using steamed milk.

Austin laughed at her reaction. "Do you like it?"

"Oh my gosh!" she squeaked excitedly, looking up at him with a wide smile. "That's so cool!"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "The hat's actually pretty simple, so don't be too impressed." He shrugged and grinned, "Well, last time you were here, you were reading that book about the guy that mistook his wife for a hat or whatever... so you know."

She grinned at him and took a sip. "Hm," she murmured blissfully, "_So_ much tastier than black coffee." She shot him an incredibly grateful look. "Thank you so much for the latte, Austin. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it," he said with a warm smile. He watched her enjoy her latte for a moment when he realized something. He cleared his throat to catch her attention. "So, uh, I never caught your name."

"Oh." She blinked in surprise and paused from taking another drink. She set down her cup and held up a hand. "I'm Ally," she said with a light laugh that made his smile widen into a toothy grin.

He shook it enthusiastically. "It's nice to formally meet you," he joked.

"Yeah, well, you can't call me the Crazy Coffee Shop Squatter forever," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"That's a shame, since it rolled off the tongue so nicely," he said sarcastically.

Ally, and it was nice to finally, _finally_, know her name, bit her lip to keep from smiling and Austin watched her bring the cup to her lips. She blew slightly before taking a small drink.

Austin placed a hand on her table, the other on his hip, and leaned in toward her. "So, uh, Ally."

She blinked at him, all confusion and innocence and really, it was totally adorable. "Yes?"

He opened his mouth to flirt with her some more when suddenly, a voice called out.

"_Austin Moon_! Stop flirting with all the customers and clean up the counter!"

Austin flinched and straightened up, snapping his jaw shut. "Coming!" he shot back over his shoulder dejectedly. He turned back to Ally sheepishly. "Uh, sorry. I have to go," he sighed, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

She quirked a brow at him suspiciously. "So you flirt with _all_ of the customers, huh?" she tried to sound stern, but Austin could see the amusement in her eyes and hear the laughter in her voice.

"Just the cute ones," he shot back with an easy smirk and a tap on her nose.

She turned bright pink and ducked her head into her cappuccino cup. "Get back to your job," she muttered embarrassingly.

"Aye, aye, Capt'n!" he chuckled, copying the salute she gave him the other day.

No longer able to hold back her laughter, she shook her head as he walked back to the counter, his smirk widening the entire way.

–

Austin was in the middle of bussing a table when he noticed Ally getting up out of the corner of his eye. She was starting to gather her things together so he quickly finished up and walked over to her table, placing the rag in his back pocket.

"Getting ready to leave, I see. So did you finish your paper?" he asked curiously.

"No," she sighed with a small shake of her head, "I promised my dad I'd be home to make dinner, otherwise I'd stay here for another hour or so to finish it. I still have another paragraph or two, an entire conclusion, and then I need to revise the whole thing." When she placed the last of her belongings into her bag, she shrugged at him. "And I'm still not positive that I'll ace that final so I need to study some more for that as well."

"Wow," he breathed, feeling a little bad for her.

Ally sighed again and nodded. "Yep. Luckily, I'm caught up in all my other classes and I should be able to get everything done by tomorrow night. My paper's due Monday morning."

"So," he started in a low voice, a smirk slowly inching its way across his lips, "since you've got more studying and writing to do... I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

The pretty brunette blinked, startled at his inquiry. She finally gave a small chuckle and tilted her head to the side playfully, brown eyes sparkling with delight. "I guess you will," she grinned.

"Bye, Ally. I'll see ya later," he said as she walked past him with a small little wave. He waited until she exited the coffee shop before whipping out his cellphone and quickly dialing a number.

"Hey, Jess, you workin' tomorrow? Yeah? Let me take your shift, dude."


End file.
